Talk:Leanne
Ravenclaw Where is it mentioned that Leanne was a Ravenclaw?--Rodolphus 17:40, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Nowhere as far as I know. Unless it is taken from a preview picture of the character from the new movie, I'm considering it fanon. If it is from the new movie, then I will require a preview picture as proof. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 18:07, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Hufflepuff? Leanne's House isn't revealed in the books, but a preview picture from the HBP film shows her as a Hufflepuff, so should we use that the Hufflepuff infobox for her? ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) The movies makes up lots of things. You should go by the books. 16:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC)Julia Year How do we know that she is in Harry Potter's year? Butterfly the rabbit 19:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) She´s seen in Harry´s Potions class in film 6. As it doesn´t contradict the books, it is considered cannon.--Rodolphus 19:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh. (Why didn't I think of that?) Butterfly the rabbit 19:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC) In the sixth book, it lists all the people in the sixth year potions class. Leanne isn't on it. She is also freinds with Katie Bell, not Hermione, Lavender, or Parvati, so she's probably in Katie's year, which is the year above Harry's. 16:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Julia I do agree. There is this film scene showing her in Harrys potion class but heck, whe know she can't sit this class as we know Ernie is the only Hufflepuff taking a NEWT in potions. (Plus there are other characters in there which shouldn't because they either didn't take potions or are in a completely different year.) Furthermore thanks to Pottermore we now have an early list of Harrys class, "The original Forty", as an addition to the old list. While there are changes (such as changing the names of the Patils) these are either obvious (Patel -> Patil) or noted (the namechanges of Neville and others). There is no Leanne seen on said list, nor is there a change stating her name, a character beeing a friend of katie, a new hufflepuff or something. I don't think we're save enough to put her ulitmatively in Harrys year. She could be in his year or in Katies (or proably even below Harrys), we don't have a save proof for these options. All proofes we've got are either assumptions (Katies talk with Harry about Leanne talking with her - which would make her Katies classmat) or a film-scene that already is contradicting the books heavily (the potion class scene which would put her in Harrys year.) As long there is no further proof for whichever option her entry should probably state exactly that - we just don't know exactly which year she's in, so she could be born anything between september 1st 1978 and at least august 1980. Dyntia 23:44, May 27, 2012 (UTC) If you examine the list from Pottermore closely, you'd realize there are only 39 students listed. Leanne appears on the list we glimpse from the interview in 2001. She is most definetly in Harry's year. As far as cross year friendships, lets not forget Luna being best friends with the trio despite being a year younger. Gryffindor? On the Half-Blood picture, you see Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Padma Patil and her sister. But why is she at the picture? Is she from Gryffindor to? I'm confused.--Station7 15:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) According to the Half Blood Prince book (which is officially Canon), Leanne is from Gryffindor house, not Hufflepuff. It is mentioned when Katie comes back from the hospital, she is seen surrounded by a group of 7th Years in the Gryffindor Common Room. Then she says to Harry that Leann just told her about the Quidditch game (or something like that). So someone should change her page to read that she was a 7th Year Gryffindor at the time. I would but I don't know how. Newt Jorden 23:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :It is possible that Katie talked to Leann before returning to the Common Room. - Nick O'Demus 06:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) You could be correct Nick, however the dialogue seems to imply that the conversation was just happening as Harry walks into the room. I have quoted the lines from the book as follows (from page HBP Text 516): :"Harry... (entering Gryffindor Common Room)... only vaguely registered the small group of '''seventh years '''clustered together there, until Hermione cried, 'Katie! You're back! Are you okay?'... :Harry stared: it was indeed Katie Bell, looking completely healthy and surrounded by her jubilant friends... '' :'I'm really well!' she said happily.... 'Leanne was just telling me 'about McLaggen and the last match, Harry...'" Maybe it's just the way I read it, but to me it sounds like Harry and Hermione stumbled upon Katie, and interrupted her conversation with Leanne. Based on the context, we can take it that Leanne is a Seventh Year in Gryffindor. Whether I am right or not, we can't exactly go by what the movie says, as the movies are known to make mistakes (i.e. Parvati & Padma are somehow both in Gryffindor) Newt Jorden 01:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Can I go ahead and change Leanne to a seventh year Gryffindor during Harry's sixth year. Also, the picture of her in Harry's potions class is can't be taken as canon, seeing as Katie can't have been in Harry's potions class- she was a year above him. Leanne also wears a Gryffindor tie there, so that could mean that she is a Gryffindor in the movies. Pack Alpha of Europe 01:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :She is obviously a Seventh year Gryffindor in the books and the books are what count, the films are just adaptions.Adiposefriend 13:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC)adiposefriend 26th August, 2011 ::It is not actually established in the novel what her house and year are. The Wiki's Canon policy says that film canon can be used if there is no direct contradiction. - Nick O'Demus 13:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::IN CANON- Ernie is the ONLY hufflepuff in potions. THERE IS YOUR CONTRADICTION Adiposefriend 13:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Which is why nowhere in the article does it say that she took NEWT-level potions. Same for Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, Romilda Vane, Dean Thomas, etc. - Nick O'Demus 13:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::But you are taking your evidence from a scene in which she IS in Newt potions with Harry, she appears in no other clas with him Adiposefriend 13:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Romilda Vane is in her fourth year in Harry's sixth. There is no way she could be in NEWT potions. Was she in the class in the movies? 17:27, March 23, 2012 (UTC)Julia :And you are taking your evidence from an ASSUMPTION based on a POSSIBLE INTERPRETATION of a single line. As was already mentioned above, she could've talked to Leanne earlier. She is seen wearing the Hufflepuff colors in both the and films. That line from the book indicates a POSSIBILITY that she could be a seventh year Gryffindor, but it is not POSITIVELY established. Now, it's possible that something from Pottermore could clear this up in the future, and it could be changed then, but until something says otherwise, the only thing definitive is from the films. - Nick O'Demus 13:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Also if you used common sense: Why would a seventh year gryffindor like katie always hang around with a sixth yea hufflepuff. And there is a picture of them in Potions together which is impossible as they are supposedly in different years so according to you I have to delete thatAdiposefriend 13:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :By that logic, Harry Potter should never associate with Luna Lovegood. The picture can be removed however, as her appearance in that class '''IS non-canon. - Nick O'Demus 13:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match"... In England, we don't say 'just talking to, when we were talking to someone several hours ago. And wouldn't a GRYFFINDOR tell katie about the GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH MATCH. You know the films change things like Cho, Cormac and Romilda's years, so they've boviously changed hers because they changed katie's. originally they were both in the same year, she was only moved because katie was. Adiposefriend 13:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :The other instances such as Cho are definite contradictions, and are treated as such. What it comes right down to is this: In Leanne's case, the interpretation of that line presents a possibility, but the film presents a certainty, and until something from a higher-tier canon such as Pottermore or a statement from Rowling herself says otherwise, the canon policy says to use the film's depiction. - Nick O'Demus 13:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Based on the quote, I would agree that Leanne was a seventh year Gryffindor. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 14:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::You are the only person who things she's a sicth year hufflepuff, no one else agrees. sometimes you've got to interpret things using common sense Adiposefriend 14:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :If you want a second opinion on Wiki policy, you are free to ask another Administrator. Here's the list, take your pick. - Nick O'Demus 15:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree with Nick on this one. Under this site's policy, information from the films and games can be considered canon, so long as it doesn't directly contradict the books or JKR herself. In this case, Leanne's house is directly revealed in the films, but in the books it is only possibly implied. Nick is right that Leanne could've talked to Katie before she got to Gryffindor Tower. I personally use "I was just talking to..." irrespective of whether the person being referred to is present or not. Also, if Leanne were there when Katie spoke with Harry, I think her reaction to the conversation would've been noted, however briefly. As to why a Hufflepuff would talk about a Gryffindor match, Katie had been away from Hogwarts for some time, and perhaps she was curious to know the outcome of the matches she had missed and asked. Thus I think it's fine for this wiki to treat Leanne as a Hufflepuff until JKR reveals she was in another house. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Picture She looks so pained and angry in that picture. I understand that it's hard to find pictures for characters who have small roles over the whole series, but I should think that there are pictures that show her in a better mood. 20:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC)[[User:Scarletmoon579|'Scarlet'''moon579]] (Talk to me!) I agree Film Did the test screening reveal if Leanne participated in the Battle of Hogwarts? --Rodolphus 14:41, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't recall seeing her, although to tell the truth I wasn't really looking. There were hundreads of students fighting in the battle though so she could have been there. Surname Now that it has been proven that Leanne's last name is not Moon, are there any other possible canon surnames for her? 02:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ''Bee '' Leanne's last name is without a doubt Runcorn. The page states either Spinks or Runcorn, yet on the link provided by Dyntia above, Rowling clearly meant Spinks as a possible surname for Draco before scrapping it, no Leanne. :While is is entirely possible her surname is Runcorn, it isn't outright stated nowhere in canon. I think it best to err on the side of caution and not listing it on the article's main body, but merely leave a note on the "Behind the scenes" section. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:23, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Runcorn can't be her last name, because according to this link http://www.hp-lexicon.org/library/ref/HarrysYear.txt Runcorn's first name initial letter is "A" and she is probably a Slytherin. GianG (talk) 16:35, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Actually, the source you pointed out does not say she is "Runcorn, A-", but "Runcor, A-". So it's actually a mistranscription of the notebook one can Harry Potter and Me -- they took an N for an A (indeed, there isn't any frame in which the first letters of Runcorn's name are visible). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:22, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, you're right, I didn't see the surname was Runcor (instead of Runcorn). However I think it is highly unlikely that Leanne's surname is Runcorn, because JKR didn't plan to have Leanne as a girl in Harry's year. I also think she is the missing Slytherin girl. GianG (talk) 19:28, December 22, 2014 (UTC) House and year I know that this question was already discussed, but I want to clarify that Leanne can't be an Hufflepuff in Harry's year. http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Leanne?action=edit&section=8 In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince it can be implied that she is a Gryffindor in Katie's year from this: "Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match"... In England, we don't say 'just talking to, when we were talking to someone several hours ago." But this is never confirmed, so I agree that it is possible she is an Hufflepuff, but she can't be in Harry's year for several reasons. First of all, she is just seen in Harry's Potions' class, where there were actually 3 Gryffindors (Harry, Ron, and Hermione), 4 Ravenclaws (Padma, Anthony, Terry and another Ravenclaw boy/girl), 1 Hufflepuff (Ernie) and 4 Slytherins (Malfoy, Zabini, Theodore and another Slytherin girl). She can't be in Potion's class, because in canon, Ernie was the only Hufflepuff who got Potions' OWL. Also, in the sixth film many people were shown in Potions' class: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Padma (who were actually in the class) Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Lavanda (these 5 students didn't attend Potions in the sixth year), Katie, Romilda, Cormac (these 3 students weren't in Harry's year) and Leanne. In Harry Potter and Me, J. K. Rowling provided a list with the names of the students in Harry's year and there were 5 students per house per gender. We know the 5 boys from Hufflepuff: Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner (the last two boys were later moved to Ravenclaw). We know 3 of the 5 girls from Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Megan Jones. The two missing girls are two of the five girls whouse house is unknown: Lily Moon, Sally-Anne Perks, Sophie Roper, Runcorn and Sally Smith. There is not Leanne in the list. In Pottermore, J. K. Rowling said that there were considerably more than 40 students in Harry's year. Pottermore is higher canon than J. K. Rowling's interviews, but the books are the highest canon and Pottermore informations contradict books informations: *In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, we find that there are 10 Gryffindors in Harry's year, since there are other two girls, besides Hermione, Parvati and Lavanda. *In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, we find that there are 10 Hufflepuffs, since Sproute's class provided 20 students (Gryffindors + Hufflepuffs). *In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, we find that there are 10 Slytherins, since Hook's and Piton's classes provided 20 students (Gryffindors + Slytherins). Because of all this, I think that Leanne's house can be kept as Hufflepuff, but her birthday and her year should be changed as unknown. GianG (talk) 10:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware, the books only say that there are "about" twenty students in Sprout's class. As far as the information from HBP/f, we've established in the past that, by our admittedly quirky canon policy, even if the circumstances for a fact being shown aren't canon, the fact itself can still be. Thus, Leanne can still be considered in Harry's year so long as nothing contradicts this, even though the only scene showing this (Harry's Potions class) can't be considered exactly canon. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:35, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Ok, it was said there were about 20 students in Sprout's class, but I was talking about the interview "Harry Potter and Me". J. K. Rowling stated there were 5 students per gender per house in Harry's year level. On the list, we can see three of the Hufflepuffs girls and they were Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Megan Jones. The other two names are on the right page of the list, but there is no Leanne there. :::According to our canon policy, everything in the Harry Potter films is considered canon, unless specifically contradicted by a "higher" canon source (books, Pottermore, J. K. Rowling's interviews). Thus Leanne can't be in Harry's year level, because this contradicts the interview "Harry Potter and Me", which is considered highre canon. :::GianG (talk) 18:29, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Technically, all Rowling says in HP&M is that the list is "everyone in Harry's year". Our canon policy also says that "When J. K. Rowling contradicts herself, the newest source is to be taken as the "most" canon", and Pottermore explicitly says the Original Forty is not everyone in Harry's year. Still not a contradiction. ::::Also, may I remind you that it is poor wikiquette to edit a page when the material in question is subject to a ongoing talk page discussion. Even if consensus ends up agreeing with your points, the page should stay as is until a decision is reached. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::No. Actually, if there are more considerably than 40 students in Harry's year, there is a contradiction. It is pretty impossible there were considerably more than 40 students in Harry's year, because in the book there were about 30 students (Gryffindor + Hufflepuff + Slytherin) and at least 6 Ravenclaws. Thus, it can't be possible there were "considerably more than 40 students", but according with the informations that we have, there are around 40 students. Since the 40 students in Harry Potter and Me don't contradict the books, Leanne can't be in Harry's year. :::::GianG (talk) 19:47, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The books never tell us the exact number of Ravenclaws, though. There could have been a very large number of Ravenclaws in Harry's year; in fact, there has to be for Rowling's statement to make sense. Unless you can give me an exact quote from the books from which forty students can be inferred, I can't agree with your logic. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 20:02, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::It is never specified the number of Ravenclaws, but it is heavily implied there are not more than about 51 students in Harry's year. :::::::J. K. Rowling said that there were 1000 students at Hogwarts and later corrected herself, saying there were actually 600 students... thus there were around 86 students per year. This means in Harry's year, there were about 56 students, but this is not possible. :::::::It was murder,' said Harry. He could feel himself shaking. He had hardly spoken to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates.'' :::::::[Ref: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, ch. 12, it is said] :::::::There were thirthy one students in the class, but it is not known which other house or houses are paired with fifth year DADA. There are several possibilities: :::::::#The class includes 10 Gryffindors and 21 Ravenclaws :::::::#The class includes all the four houses, but so many students are sick off that there are only 31 people in the class. :::::::#The class includes all the four houses, but so many students have left Hogwarts by fifth year that there are only 31 people in the class. :::::::#The class includes all the four houses, but 9 people are sick off. :::::::#The class includes all the four houses, but 9 people have left school by fifth year. :::::::#The class includes all the four houses, there are fourty students in the class, but only 30 of them were interested in what Harry says. Even assuming there were 21 Ravenclaw students in the class, it is not possible there were considerably more than 40 students in Harry's year. Also, this is highly unlikely, because in the past years all the houses did DADA class on their own. It is more than likely that Umbridge (and so the other professors) teaches all the students in Harry's year, but 9 of them have left school. My speculation is supported by the fact Roger Malone, Lily Moon and Sally-Anne Perls were not called for their O.W.L.s. Anyway Pottermore contraicts the books, while Harry Potter and me doesn't. So the list included "all the students in Harry's year" and this is canon, since doesn't contradict the books. GianG (talk) 12:18, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :One really can't discount possibility number 7: that "thirty" is a rough number employed by the author to give us a rough estimate of the student population in one classroom. :There is actually conflicting evidence as to the precise number of students at Hogwarts throughout the books (i.e. the Great Hall sits "'''hundreds" of students in Philosopher's Stone chapter 7 and Goblet of Fire chapter 17; on the Yule Ball, there are about 1200 seats for everyone; there are a hundred carriages used to take students to the Castle in Prisoner of Azkaban chapter 5; and there are two hundred Slytherin supporters in a Quidditch match in Prisoner of Azkaban chapter 15 -- all these seem to point to a larger studentbase than suggested). The books do not, therefore, actually, provide a concrete, absolute, authoritative number of students. Rowling's Pottermore comment stands, and we do not know the size of the Hogwarts student body. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:06, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually that is not right. There are proofs to affirm in Harry's year level there were NOT more than about 51 students. There were 10 Gryffindors (8 Gryffindors from the books + the two missing girls, whose existence is confirmed by J. K. Rowling), 10 Slytherins (the joint Gryffindor/Slytherin classes counted 20 students) and about 10 Hufflepuffs (the joint Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class counted about 20 students). Maybe "thirthy classmates" is just a guess, but it is not possible that thirty students meant 80 students, so even assuming the Gryffindors shared the DADA classroom with the Ravenclaws, there were still not more than AROUND 51 students in Harry's year. Also there are NOT proofs to affirm there were considerably more than 40 students, but just to affirm that there were CONSIDERABLY MORE THAN 300 STUDENTS AT HOGWARTS. And maybe it is also possible to discredit this... ::Hundreds of people in the Great Hall could also mean three hundreds of people. 1200 seats for everyone at the Yule Bale were also used for the other two schools and it is possible at Hogwarts there were less students than the other schools. There are a hundred carriages, but it is never specified all the carriages were used. And finally the two hundreds people were not confirmed to be all Slythrins. It is NEVER confirmed ALL the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs were fans of Gryffindors and it is possible ex-students were there. ::Anyway, without considering these reasonements, we know there were more than three hundreds of people at Hogwarts, but I can't see anything about the students in Harry's year. ::In Italian schools all the years level are divided into sections. In my year there are 16 sections and every section counts around 23 students, so there about 400 students, while in the fifth year there are 12 sections and every section counts around 19 students, so there are about 200 students. It is likely that at Hogwarts Harry's year was smaller than the others... ::Pottermore contradicts the books, because even if "thirthy" should be read as "around thirty", the maxim guess of students in Harry's year is around 51. GianG (talk) 18:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Not that it matters, but I should correct you on a few accounts there. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang do have a larger studentship than Hogwarts (according to Pottermore), but clearly not all the students came to take part in the Triwizard Tournament: Goblet of Fire speaks of "about a dozen" boys and girls from Beauxbatons (chapter 15), and later, it says that the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations combined were "barely twenty additional students" (chapter 16). Even if one counts the judges (that is to say, the three Heads, plus Percy Weasley and Ludo Bagman) and the staff (16 people, from the top of my head, if one excludes Dumbledore who was counted among the judges), there are still loads of unaccounted-for seats (and, since the Ball was open only to fourth-years and above, this means there were about 300 students in years 4 through 7 alone). :::As for the hundred carriages, the book specifies that they had been brought there and were "awaiting the remaining students" (i.e. second-years and up), so it's beyond reasonable doubt they were used. Also, as for the two hundred Slytherins in Prisoner of Azkaban: yes, all the other houses were supporting Gryffindor (just a few paragraphs earlier, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cheer for Gryffindor as the team walks into the Great Hall for breakfast). Considering that later on, the Gryffindor supporters are referred to as "three-quarters" of the crowd, that means there are actually 800 people on the stands, and even if there were other people watching over the match (this is never even hinted in the book) it is doubtful they'd be a majority of the crowd. :::But, as you rightly say, this says nothing about the students in Harry's year. What this says is that, in crowd scenes, Rowling is usually vague, and her numbers fluctuate a lot, and they simply don't add up on occasion -- so, the calculations you are doing with the joint Gryffindor/Slytherin and Gryffindor/Hufflepuff can be taken with a pinch of salt since it's just as likely those numbers are just approximates, not meant to be read as "that class had twenty students", but to be read as "that class had about twenty students". In which case, what Rowling said in Pottermore stands, and there is no apparent contradiction. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:01, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Actually, it is said twice that the joint Gryffindor/Slytherin class had exactly twenty students, not around twenty students and twenty is a low number, it is easy to calculate. Instead you are right about the joint Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class, becaue the precisous number of students was not specified, but it is just said that there were about twenty students. ::::We know there are ten students from Gryffindor, ten students from Slytherin and about ten students from Hufflepuff, so (excluding the Ravenclaws) in Harry's year there are about thirthy students. ::::In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, it was said there were thirty one students in DADA class (thirty students + Harry). There are only two possible explanations to the thirty one students. The first is that DADA class had 10 students from Gryffindor and 21 students from Ravenclaw. Considering this, we know there are about 51 students in Harry's year and this number is not considerably higher than 40. Anyway this option is not likely, because the past years the only classes that were shared by two houses were Potions, Fly and Herbology. It is most likely in the year of the O.W.L.s all the students from the four houses shared all the classes. So there were only thirty onw students in the class, because the other were sick off and/or had left school. It is not so strange nine students were sick off and/or had left school, while J. K. Rowling would have left comments if considerably more than 10 students did. ::::This means that it is not possible there were considerably more than 40 students in Harry's year. ::::GianG (talk) 13:48, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::"It is most likely in the year of the O.W.L.s all the students from the four houses shared all the classes -- there is absolutely nothing at all in canon that supports this, and it's nothing more than an empty supposition. Indeed, the only time we see students of all houses in the same class is in Half-Blood Prince (namely, Slughorn's class), and that's only due to the fact that so few students managed to earn an E in their Potions OWL. :::::As for Ravenclaw being present in that DADA class, I simply do not see what you're basing that on. Not a single Ravenclaw student is mentioned in that scene, and all of the many students that are mentioned are Gryffindors. This certainly implies the class was Gryffindors only. Now, this has two possible implications: either it's simply yet another example of Rowling's inconsistency with the number of students -- something which I've already brought up again and again -- or, perhaps, that the additional students are sixth-years that Umbridge wouldn't take in NEWT-level classes due to insufficient grades (which is something that is mentioned in canon; it is mentioned in Half-Blood Prince that Crabbe and Goyle had to repeat OWL-year DADA, and Rowling also tells us Marcus Flint was held back in NEWTs-year). Either way, that excerpt gives us no indication of the number of students in Harry's year. :::::Bottom line is, Rowling says that "The Original Forty" is not an exhaustive list, ergo, it is not. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:47, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ok, there are not certain proofs to confirm there were only 40 students in Harry's year, but I think it would be mentioned if 21 students had to repeat DADA class and it would be absolutely ridicolous there were 10 Gyffindors, 10 Slytherins, 11-15 Hufflepuffs and over 100 Ravenclaws. ::::::At least I have proofs to enstablish Sally-Anne Perks and Lily Moon can't be Gryffindor. GianG (talk) 16:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Should I point out that we've strayed ridiculously far from the topic? We're discussing whether it's canonically feasible Leanne could have been a Hufflepuff Sorted in 1991, as the films show. You have already conceded that there can be more than ten Hufflepuffs, which might include Leanne. There really isn't much more to discuss, here. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:32, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::No, it is called reductio ad absurdum, do you know what is? ::::::1) Take something as an hypotesis. ::::::2) Show the absurdity of the hypotesis. ::::::3) Work out with a new right thesis. ::::::I said that it would not have made any sence if there had been 10 Gryffindors, 10 Slytherins, little over than 10 Hufflepuffs (I said 11-15 Hufflepuffs, because YOU think Leanne was sorted in Harry's year) and over 100 Ravenclaws. GianG (talk) 21:59, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::I do know what reductio ad absurdum is. What I also know is what ignoratio elenchi is. :::::To keep things simple, the reason you first presented to prove Leanne couldn't be an Hufflepuff sorted in 1991, was that the only Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1991 were present in the Original Forty list. As this preposition was already demonstrated to be false (Rowling's newer Pottermore comments explicitly make it so), then Leanne can conceivably be an Hufflepuff sorted in 1991. Nothing to do with Ravenclaws (and I see no one claiming there were 100 Ravenclaws to begin with). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:08, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Scuse me, I have not explained it. J. K. Rowling said there are 1000 students at Hogwarts and she said there are considerbly more than 40 students in Harry's year, because she eventually thought 40 was too much low number. But in the books it is said there are 10 Gryffindors, 10 Slytherins and around 10 Hufflpuffs. If there were 1000 students at Hogwarts, then there were around 142 students per year: 10 Gryffindors, 10 Slytherins, around 10 Hufflepuffs and over 100 Ravenclaws. I just think this is quite odd. GianG (talk) 14:06, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Again, Rowling has been, as I've said again and again, fairly inconsistent whenever the topic is the number of students in Harry's year (and I needn't repeat what I already said above). Her latest statement is that there are "considerably more" than 40 -- whatever she considers "considerably more" to be -- and it stands as canon. ::And, actually, you are misinterpreting what Rowling said. She said, and I quote "[http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/1000-scholastic-chat.htm There are about a thousand students at Hogwarts]". There are two things to consider: 1) there are about a thousand students, which does not mean a rigidly-set number, but, conceivably, a number as low as 800s/900s, and 2) she never says there are about one thousand equally distributed students. Nowhere is it said there's an equal distribution of students every year and in every house and, in fact, all plausibility points to some years having more students than others. For all we know, Harry's year could just have a smaller student population than average. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:36, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Screenshots depicting her as a Gryffindor? One bullet in the "Behind the scenes" section of this article currently reads: :"Also in some screenshots from ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film), she is shown to be a Gryffindor, but in Harry's year." I know of no such screenshots that show Leanne in Gryffindor robes. Is there a source for this? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:37, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Removed for lack of source. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:53, January 18, 2015 (UTC)